Team RWBY in: A Mummy Catastrophe!
by Emperordaein
Summary: On a trip to a town, Blake gets wrapped up with a strange girl with a love for cats! WIll Team RWBY be able to save her and themselves from her Cat Craziness and unravel her mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm in a bit of a rut with Neptunia Arena, so I decided to take a bit of a break, and do short story from RWBY, a series that i've liked the concept and characters of! (I will be honest and say I have issues with the execution though) It helps that the RWBY main cast and the Neptunia main cast are similar enough, at least in my eyes. For the record, this will only be a short story, and will only run for Three Chapters. Think of it as a goofy filler episode. I wanted to make this for fun really~

For the record, this takes place after Episode 16, so there will be spoilers if you haven't caught up on the series! So anyway, have fun!

* * *

A short trip away from Beacon Academy was a small, quiet town called Oasis, located deep within a forest of craggy mountains and rocky terrain. It was a rural local town, filled with houses carved out of caves and log cabins. It was there that Team RWBY were undertaking their weekend plans, as they headed there for an afternoon trip, a few hours after midday.

"It's so nice to get out to somewhere peaceful..." said Weiss, as the group walked down the dirt road.

"Even Hunters need a little R&R now and then!" chimed Ruby.

"Don't forget we're behind on our history assignments. I picked this place out because Oasis has a lot of history to it." Said Blake looking around the town.

"You know, this town has a loooota trees for a place called Oasis..." remarked Yang, taking note of the trees littering the boundaries.

"Actually, that's why it's called Oasis, apparently." Blake responded.

"You see, long ago, after humans discovered the true power of Dust, they started to expand their abilities with it. And thus they went to this craggy, lifeless desert, and with their newfound power, turned it into the place we stand today! Hence the name, Oasis!" Weiss said proudly, a closed fist placed on her chest in pride.

"Woooooow~" Ruby said, impressed.

"So... how many times did your family make you rehearse that speech?" asked Blake with the slightest hint of a smile.

Weiss' eye twitched for a moment or two before speaking with a bit more strain in her voice. "The Schnee Dust Company does it's best to keep the contributions of it's product throughout history in the minds of every member of it's family!"

"Sounds kinda... plug-y..." Yang awkwardly commented as Weiss grunted.

"Wait, why do we need to do homework while we're here? I mean, homework isn't R&R!" complained Ruby. "We could just read up on some stuff from the library back at Beacon and do all our stuff in our dorms!"

"Well, we should go for extra credit with Professor Oobleck," noted Blake. "Doing research on location should make it easier as well."

"Besides, our room isn't exactly the most pleasant place for study," said Weiss. "Especially with Ruby's living standards..."

* * *

_On her bunk Ruby looked, wide eyed and in awe at the treasure that lay in her hands, inviting her. Her hands quivered in excitement and anticiation as she grabbed ahold of the box of cookies, ripping open the packaging and proceeding to tip it over her open mouth and let the contents fall right in as she started chowing down, pausing to pour milk into the chocolate and dough mass in her mouth, as her bed was littered with cookie fragments and milk stains._

_"Ruby no!" cried out Yang as she walked into the room._

_"MORE POWER!" Ruby cried out through her cookie and milk filled mouth, spraying out debris with every syllable._

* * *

"Cookies make me stronger..." Ruby shyly said.

"Cookies make you fatter." Weiss snarked as Ruby instinctively rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with cookies!" Yang said defensively. "When had in moderation..."

"You know," said Blake, changing the subject. "I've heard that there's a lot of history in the ruins around Oasis. Because of the terraforming, a lot of old Remnant buildings were left behind. We could always go exploring there and find stuff for our assignment."

"I like the exploring thing! The exploring thing sounds good!" said Ruby.

"If we're gonna study, exploring is the way to go!" Yang said pumping a fist into the air.

"I guess a physical study wouldn't hurt..." said Weiss as they went off to the town walls to pass into the forest.

However, when they arrived, they were met with a large warning sign, copies of it surrounding the edges of the walls, reading "FOREST OFF LIMIT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. TRESPASSERS WILL BE PUNISHED BY LAW."

"Huh? Who cuts off a forest like that?" asked Ruby.

"Maybe it's a Grimm problem?" Yang said. She took notice of one of the people walking by and went over to the man. "Sir? We just got here, so you mind asking us why we can't go into the woods?"

"Oh? Yeah, about a month or two ago, we had one of those Faunus Terrorists come into town," Yang's eyes widened, as Ruby and Weiss slowly turned towards Blake, "Some folks got suspicious and called him out in front o' everyone. And that cat person got violent and messed up some poor souls real bad as he made a break for it. People been' searching in the woods for a while now, but as far as we know, he's still out there somewhere."

"Well... thanks for the advice..." Yang said, a bit nervous.

"No need to thank me young lady," the main said cheerfully as he started to walk away. "Damn shame that beast had to come to our town..." he muttered as he walked away.

The others looked at Blake, her head lowered and her bow starting to twitch a bit, as she let out a deep sigh. The events of the Vale robbery were still fresh in all of their minds.

"Hey Blake, sorry about all that..." Ruby said, stretching out a hand towards her teammate. Blake just smiled at her.

"It's okay. I knew stuff like this would happen when I chose this path... you don't need to worry about me..."

"I'm... I'm glad you did Blake." Weiss said absent minded.

"Can I... can I have some time alone?" Blake asked.

"You sure?" Asked Yang, before her eyes narrowed. "Hey, you're not thinking of going after that Fa-"

"No!" Shouted Blake, before she quickly calmed down. "No... Look, I-I just want some time to think about things. It won't take long. I'll find some stuff for our study before we meet up, at... how about that sign over there? Like, in half an hour or so." Blake pointed to a wooden sign standing out amongst the warning signs, labeled 'Oasis Woods'. The rest detailed a brief history of the town.

"Okay Blake..." said Ruby, a bit of sadness in her voice, before she perked up a bit. "Hope you get better!" as she dashed off, the others looking at her before going after her as well. Blake sighed to herself yet again as she walked away. However, before she went off with the others, Weiss turned around to her.

"Blake... listen, no matter how you feel, don't try and go after that Fang member alone, okay?" she said with concern, Blake raising an eyebrow. "I-I mean, your problems are our problems right? That's the stuff Ruby keeps going on about, and we need to keep each other in check!"

"I'll be fine Weiss. I promise i'll meet up with you all." Blake said, somewhat bemused. "Besides, the Fang isn't gonna listen to me anymore..."

"O-Okay then..." said Weiss as she went off to meet with the others.

Back at the edge of the forest however, a small figure in the shadows watched the Faunus girl intently, and sniffing at the air.

"I smell... blackie one... blackie one smells like..." she took two big sniffs before her eyes went open. "Kitty~?"

* * *

Blake walked down the street alone, catching a poster on the bulletin board, depicting a crude sketch of the Fang member, as a sketchy snarling beast. Blake looked away in sorrow, deep in thought, regretting what became of her former... she supposed family would have been the right word for it. She found herself missing the protest days, when they spoke of going after a peaceful solution. She remembered the times she shared with he-

"Wah!" Blake's train of thought was cut short when a figure immediately appeared in her path, standing straight.

"Kitty? Are you Kitty?"

It was a small girl, about as high as her chest. She looked... odd. She wore a white dress, faded and moulding in a few places, but had a very fine look to it. Her hair was short, and black in a neat looking cut. However, the most striking feature about the girl was that the visible parts of her body were covered in bandages, from head to toe, arms and legs, with only her eyes and mouth exposed on her bandaged face. The look of her managed to unnerve Blake.

"H-Hello. Do you... want something?" asked Blake sheepishly.

"Tehehe!" Giggled the girl, with a big smile on her face her eyes bursting with happiness. "You sound so nice kitty!"

"Kitty?" said Blake, a chill going through her body. Her ribbon disguise had managed to get her through Beacon without being detected. Was this girl a Faunus as well? She was beginning to see her disguise was starting to become less effective... "You must be mistaken... I'm not a Cat Faunus..." Blake said straight faced, trying to hide the lie.

The girl blinked, before sniffing at the air. To Blake's confusion. She got a satisfied look as she took her last sniff. "Tehe! You're so funny kitty!"

Blake took a step back, getting more and more unnerved by the girl. "Look, I want some privacy so... can you give me some space?" She didn't wait for a response before she ran off.

"Kitty cat? Is something wrong~?"

Blake stopped at the local library, hoping to find some peace there. She could also find books for their assignment as well. She checked by the librarian, before she looked around at the relatively small interior, all rustic wooden floors and carved tables, with the reading section being generally small. She walked around the shelves, trying to take her mind off the girl and find something for study.

"'From Wastelands to Woodlands, A History of Oasis'. I suppose this would be good to start..." Blake pulled the book from the shelf... and saw eyes surrounded by bandages looking back.

"AH!" She screamed out, dropping the book in shock.

"Kitty cat~" The girl chimed again. Blake looked around at the library. Only a few people were there, but they were starting to look at her. She didn't want to have her identity blown.

"I-I'm not a Faunus... please keep your voice down..." Blake whispered to the girl. As she ran out of the library, to the suspicion of the people there and the Librarian. She dashed out to the streets seeing people around her, and tried to head for a less populated area.

As she ran, she could see the girl ducking in and out of corners at the edges of her vision. She turned a corner, and saw her leap out in front of her. Blake simply leaped over the bandaged girl and kept running.

Eventually, she found herself at the Oasis Woods sign. She quickly looked around and saw very few people around, with the sun starting to set. Panting with tension, she went around the back of the sign, and found the little girl standing there with the same happy look on her face.

Blake's expression drooped into a bitter frown as she let out another sigh. "Look, what do you want from me?" She asked the girl, still smiling.

"Kitty~? Are you lonely?" The girl said as she got an expression of what could be called 'Joyful Concern'. "I wanna take care of lonely kitties!"

"No." Blake said deadpan. "How do you know i'm a Faunus anyway?" And then the possibility came to her as she moved her hands towards her blades... "Are you... White Fang?"

"Faw-nuss?" asked the girl, puzzled. "White Fang? Faw-nuss isn't kitty, kitty is kitty! And i'm not White and Fang!" She poked at her nose. "I can smell a kitty from anywhere!"

"You... can sniff out Faunus? Cat Faunus?" Said Blake, surprised. She had never heard of Faunus who could smell out specific types. The girl was becoming more and more unsettling... "How do you not know what a Faunus is?" Blake asked.

"I don't care about Faw-nuss! I care about kitties~!" she said, sounding completely sure of herself.

The Huntress in training was confused further as she decided to address her look. "Did... did you get in an accident? I mean, with the bandages and all?"

"Huh? I'm fine kitty! But you're so caring!" the girl said, not bothered at all by the question.

"Wait, then where did the bandage-"

"I wanna take you home Kitty! I want a new Kitty! I'll take care of you Kitty Cat!"

Blake's eye twitched in annoyance. "I don't want to go home with you, I have a team. I'm a student at Beacon..."

"No no no!" Shouted the girl, stamping her foot on the ground. "I wanna have a new kitty! I want my kitty!"

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Blake had had it. She advanced on the girl, trying to tower over her. "Look. I'm not your kitty! I don't know what you think I am, but you're being a creep. I want you to leave me alone, got it?" Blake snapped at the girl who flinched, looking like she was about to cry. Blake felt guilty for a moment... but decided to walk away nonetheless.

"I... I don't want you to be a meanie Kitty..." The girl snarled, shaking on the spot as she started to glow.

"I-"

Blake felt a bad sensation as she started to turn around.

"WANT-"

She looked at the girl... And saw bandages floating in the air all around her in multiple directions, coming from parts of her body... But there was more bandages underneath...

**"MY KITTY!"**

Before Blake could react, she shot her strands of bandages right at Blake, instantly wrapping around her arms, legs, chest and head, tightening as they coiled around her.

"NO-HRRRMMM!" she cried, but was silenced as a bandage wrapped around her mouth, cutting her off. She managed to fight against the strain and get her swords, out, starting to chop away the wrappings to free herself, and begin slashing at the stands... but they kept flooding from the girl, wrapping around every limb, getting tight and restraining her movements. There was too much for her to cut through...

She tried to make a big move to break free, to bring her Aura up... But it was no use as the cloth bound up every bit of her body, and started squeezing so tight, she dropped her weapons from the strain.

"Bad kitty! Playing with sharp things!" The girl cried, giggling with a twisted expression.

Blake tried to drag herself away, but she felt bandages wrapping around her body, binding her arms and legs together robbing her movement, her voice, and finally her sight, as her eyes were covered. Everything went dark as the tight cocoon of bandages made her kneel over and fall to the ground, unable to even move.

_"I can't move... I can't get free... Ruby, Weiss, Yang..." her thoughts raced as she felt herself getting snagged upwards, like she was being quickly dragged away..._

* * *

"Blaaaake? Blake?" Shouted Ruby along with the others. The sun had almost set and the rest of them had met at the sign... but there was no sign of Blake. Ruby was still hopeful of finding her... But Yang was unsure, and Weiss was already fearing the worst.

"I can't believe her! I told her not to go after the White Fang member! You did too! And she STILL did it!" Weiss fumed in anger.

"Maybe this is all a misunderstanding?" Yang said. "Maybe she got caught up at the library or something..."

"She couldn't have been there that long! Face it! She lied to all of us!" shouted Weiss.

"Blake wouldn't do that... she believes in this team..." Ruby said, worried, as she started to search around the area.

"Face it Ruby! Blake cares more about her pride than this team!"

"Yeah, you're one to talk Miss Schnee..." Yang snarked back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Snapped Weiss.

"Hey guys?" Said Ruby from behind the sign. "I found something." Her voice was breathless. Yang and Weiss looked at each other as they went to the back, and saw Ruby, going white... and holding up Blake's swords. They looked around the area, seeing bits of cloth littering the ground.

"I don't think Blake ran away... I think someone got her." Ruby said, her voice full of concern, as Yang and Weiss looked at each other, speechless...

* * *

It took a while for the dragging sensation to stop as Blake felt her body coming to a stop. Things around her felt... soft as she panted within her wrappings, hoping that she could at least find a way out. Then all of a sudden, her vision lit up again. Focusing, she was met with the girl, close up too her, her mouth open in a big, wide open grin, her exposed eyes glittering with joy. She looked like like she was about to explode with happiness.

"WELLLLLCOOOOMMMEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOMEEE KITTYYYYYY!~"

"MRF!" Blake tried to respond, but she realized that her mouth was still covered, leaving her unable to do anything but glare at the girl and grumble through her binds.

"I wanna give you a nice soft bed Kitty! And make sure that you're nice and warm!" The girl chimed out as Blake started emitting angry growls underneath her wrappings. It did not go unnoticed by her captor.

"Awwww... You sound lonely kitty!" ("NO!" Blake tried to scream in frustration, but to no avail) "I had a whole bunch of kitties once! I had all the bestest kitties in the world!" The girl walked over to an object in the distance, lit up by what looked like crystals.

It was a sarcophagus, gilded in glittering colors, with a stylized depiction of a cat on the lid. And it wasn't the only one, as about a dozen others littered the walls around her, some open and empty, others shut. Seeing all the coffins around made Blake realize something. She made a quick turn towards the sides of where she was, and saw the cushion lined edges around her. She was in one of the coffins herself.

"You wouldn't have been alone kitty... I had another kitty wake me up! He was the only kitty I had left!" Blake's eyes widened in curiosity as she wandered over to one of the other open coffins, aligned in such a way that she could see what was inside. We had soo much fun together! But he went bad..."

Blake looked over at the open casket... and felt a cold shot go through her as she saw what was inside. It was a partially wrapped body, the bandages falling away to reveal that whoever it was had decomposed to a skeletal corpse, with the visible bits of the rotting uniform and the shriveled ears at the top identifying him to Blake.

"The White Fang member..."

"He was an angry kitty when I saw him... but after a bit of time he was all nice and quiet! Then he started going nasty..." The girl sadly said to the wide eyed, shaking Faunus. "But don't worry Kitty! I won't make you go bad!"

"MRF MRF MRRRRFFFFFF!" Blake screamed out in utter terror, less than convinced by the girl's reassurance. She wasn't frustrated or annoyed anymore. She was terrified, thrashing around in her coffin to try and escape somehow. She did not want to end up like the Fang member, and she did not think for one second that her kidnapper knew that people needed constant air to live, or water for that matter.

Her immense fear and struggles were lost on the bandaged girl as she smiled at her thrashing pet. "It's okay kitty! I know you're exited to play, but I feel sleepy!" She went over the the coffin, and started closing the lid. "Tomorrow we're gonna have lots of fun!" She said with a voice full of kindness, ignoring Blake's muffled begging. "Sweet dreams kitty~"

With that, she closed the lid, leaving Blake in utter darkness.

* * *

Oh oh! How will Blake get out of this one? Will the rest of Team RWBY be able to find her? And what is that little girl? Tune in next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun finally dipped down over the horizon, setting the area into darkness as the remainder of Team RWBY stood around the site of their friend, horrified at the idea of her being kidnapped. Ruby knelt down, clutching her friend's lost weapons.

"Oh Blake... Why didn't we come sooner..." Moaned Ruby, shattered by the loss of her teammate.

"Are you sure she was kidnapped?" Said Yang. "I mean, just because her weapons are left behind?"

Ruby, stood up, and looked at her sister with a stern look in her eyes. "Sis. A Hunteress' Weapons are not just a tool, or an accessory. They are the limbs, the muscles, and most of all, the SOUL, of a Huntress." Ruby said, completely seriously.

"Oooooh, here we go..." Whispered Yang to herself, realizing what she had awoken.

"Isn't Aura technically meant to be the soul for a Huntress?" Weiss asked Yang.

"Not in Ruby's eyes."

"A Huntress must bond with their weapon, learn every edge, every projectile, every mechanism, nut and bolt, of their weapon, working with it in perfect harmony, until both Hunteress and Weapon are ONE. No True Huntress would leave their weapon behind. And I know, that Blake is a true Huntress." Ruby proudly declared.

"And you get on my back for taking pride in Dust..." Weiss snarked to Yang.

"My sis puts alot of thought into those..." Yang said, with a bit of a sigh.

"Anyway," Said Weiss, trying to deflect the situation. "I guess that is true... And if so, I think we have our prime suspect." She said bitterly, as her mouth started to shake.

Yang thought about it for a moment, and then remembered. "The White Fang member? You think he captured her?"

"Who else? I mean, after that robbery at Vale, the Fang probably marked her as a traitor for real! And those people..." Weiss paused a bit shaking with fear and anger, remembering her history with the White Fang. "... Those people don't know mercy..."

"Blake... We should have gone with you..." Ruby said, as tears started to flow out of her eyes. "What kind of a leader am I..."

"Ruby, don't beat yourself up over it!" Yang said, putting an arm around her sister's shoulder to comfort her. "We all made the decision to give her space, okay?"

"We couldn't have known that this would happen..." Said Weiss, her voice wracked with guilt. "I didn't think she would get caught. I thought the danger was her running off!"

Ruby sniffed, before wiping her tears away, flashing a smile at her fellow Teammates. "Thanks..."

"So what do we do sis?" Yang asked. Ruby paused in thought for a moment before responding.

"We get to the bottom of this. We're gonna figure out how Blake was captured, and find out what that Fang member has in store for her!" Ruby said, placing a fist on her chest. "Team RWBY leaves no member behind!"

"You're growing up so fast sis..." Said Yang proudly.

"So where should we start?" Asked Weiss. "If you ask me, we should check in places that Blake would have gone to during her walk."

"Hey yeah!" Said Yang. "Blake wouldn't have gotten kidnapped immediately if she was taken at the place she was gonna meet us up! She had to have gone somewhere beforehand! And what kinda place would Blake go to?"

"The Library!" Ruby said excitedly. "Nice work Team RWBY! Or I guess it's technically Team RWY with just us... Whatever! Let's go to the library!" She said as she dashed off, the others following her.

* * *

When the three arrived at the library, they were met with the doors closed and lights out. Ruby's expression sank at the sight.

"Closed? Awww, why now?" Ruby cried out. She began looking around desprately... And then caught someone walking away. "Hey! We need help!"

The aging woman turned around with a disgruntled look on her face. "Library is closed for today, please come back tomorrow, there are no exceptions, local or touris-"

"Wait, you're the librarian?" Said Ruby. "We were looking for you!"

"Oh?" The Librarian said, raising an eyebrow, as the other two members caught up to her.

"Yeah, our friend Blake, she's got long black hair, a bow on the top of her head, yellow eyes? We're trying to find her!"

"We were wondering if you saw anything suspicious." Said Yang.

"I think I did see your friend..." The Librarian said, as the others all look at each other. "She was being talked to by some bandaged girl. Poor thing must have gotten into a horrible accident..."

"Bandaged girl?" Weiss said, puzzled. "Was there anything she said to her?"

"Oh of course I can remember. She kept saying stuff about a 'Kitty'." Upon hearing it, the group all tensed up. "Saying it awful loud, too. No respect among young people..."

"She must have known..." Whispered Ruby to Yang.

"Are you sure she was a Fang? Maybe she saw through her disguise? I mean... It is just a ribbon..." Yang whispered back.

"Hey, it fooled us! Only a White Fang member could have known she was a Faunus!"

"Good point... Well, Penny saw through it."

"Penny's a robot though."

"Yeah... Still trying to wrap my head around that whole robot thing..." Whispered Yang, scratching her head.

"So, anyway, is there anyone else who was there who could give us information?" Asked Weiss.

"Nobody that's gonna be in their homes right now. Things are dangerous at night, 'specially with that Beast running about who knows where. You're gonna wanna wait until morning." Said the librarian with a stern face.

"But-"

"I'm heading off myself. Seeya." The librarian walked away, as Weiss turned back to the others.

"It seems we have a lead..." Said Weiss, taking in the information. "I can't believe those... Maniacs would hire child soldiers! I bet you they sent that girl out to target any Faunus in hiding!" Weiss, said, furious.

"But, what about the bandages? The librarian said she was a bandaged girl, right?" Asked Ruby.

"My guess is that she was pretending to be badly hurt, just to make people sympathize with her... Maybe they even made those wounds on her for real so she would look more convincing..." Ruby shuddered at the idea as Yang started cringing.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Said Yang. "The Librarian said that most people would be inside. Maybe we should resume in the morning?"

"No!" Shouted Ruby. "We still need to find Blake! We can't just abandon her! Teammates first!"

"I know you're worried about her sis, but what are we gonna do if nobody's gonna be about?" Said Yang.

"W-We'll try! We have to get to the bottom of this!" Declared Ruby as she dashed off, Yang sighing.

"You have to give her credit." Said Weiss, more amused than annoyed. "She's certainly embracing the leader role."

* * *

Sure enough, the Librarian's warning was corrected. Ruby and the others could barely find anybody about on the town. The one or two people they did find didn't know anything about what Blake had been doing, or the little girl. Eventually, Ruby got desperate enough to start knocking on people's doors... But after the third venomous rejection, she eventually slumped down in defeat. Yang walked over to her miserable sister and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Ruby... It's no use. Let's find a place to stay."

Ruby looked back at her sister with a week smile as they all went towards the Inn. After getting their room and into their beds, the team were left lying down, but unable to sleep. Eventually, Weiss spoke up.

"Hey... Yang? Ruby?" She said, as the two lifted up off their beds a bit. "I just... I kinda feel..."

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Asked Yang, taking note of Weiss' awkward tone.

"It's just that... I kind of feel that Blake's kidnapping... It's my fault."

"What? No it wasn't!" Said Ruby. "We all made a mistak-"

"No, I mean... Maybe if I hadn't lost my cool back in Vale about the White Fang, and made Blake reveal herself to us, and the Fang... She wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"Weiss, you can't beat yourself up for that..." Said Yang.

"Yeah Weiss! Like, how were any of us supposed to know that this would happen?" Ruby said.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that she got marked by them! I mean, even if we get her back, whose to say they won't try again? All because I had to shoot my mouth off..."

"Weiss, you think you'd be feeling this way if you didn't know who she was?" Asked Yang.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you snapped at her and all... But you had your issues with the Fang. We can't have just asked you to forget about them. After all, it's not like they did anything to me or Ruby..." Weiss started looking down. "I'm just saying, we probably would have found out sooner or later... And Blake would have to deal with the Fang eventually as well."

"... Thanks Yang." Said Weiss, sounding relieved. "I needed that."

"Awww, don't worry about it~"

"That's my big sis!" Chimed Ruby happily. "I'll tell Blake when we get her back!"

"Y-You don't need to do that Ruby..."

"Nothing wrong with keeping things open between teamates!" Weiss grunted in response as she fell back to her sheets, and falling right asleep.

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY KITTY CAT!"

Everything flashed into a bright mass of colours for a moment as Blake heard the creek of the coffin lid opening. She then felt her mouth bandage getting removed as she immediately began gasping for air between coughs.

"Kitty! You're all excited about today!" Blake focused her eyes as she writhed around, sputtering, and saw the excited, bandaged face she had quickly come to hate.

"Girl... I... I... *HURF*... Need air..." Blake tried to cry out as she tried to fix her breathing.

"Don't worry kitty! I'm happy too! We're gonna have alot of fun today!" The girl happily chimed, oblivious to what Blake was coughing out. "But before we have our fun, we gotta make sure that you're neat and clean!"

A bandage emerged from behind the girl and coiled around the bound Faunus. Blake instantly felt all of her sore joints and atrophied limbs wash over her as she was lifted up, cringing in the process.

"Don't worry kitty! We'll have fun soon!" Said the girl.

"I don't want fun... I wanna go free..." Blake croaked out, the girl ignoring her. As she was being carted around in mid air, she got a better look of the area around her. As they came out of the casket room, she was met with a square room, with greenish cat statues with ruby eyes in each corner, sitting and looking straight ahead. In the middle of the room was the sight of a beautifully ornate coffin, covered in gold and emeralds around the sides, with the top detailing a very artful rendition of a small girl, looking sleepy-

_"It's her."_ Blake thought. She focused on the coffin, seeing the chipped, faded paint on the effigy, the gold having been tarnished, the emerald's gleam fading, and thick dust covering it all around the sides._"That looks too old to have been made recently..."_ She took a long back at the girl, not straining in the slightest from hoisting Blake up from a single bandage.

_"What IS she?"_

The girl continued on, taking her into a pitch black chamber... But as she walked further in, blue lights lit up the room, coming from azure crystals on the walls, and most notably, on the large eyes of another cat statue, in a prone position, looming over a square pit in the center of the room. There were separate sections to the side where elegant bottles lay on shelves. Blake couldn't make out the contents.

_"Are those... Dust crystals?"_

"Okay kitty!" The girl said as the cat statue opened it's mouth... And started pouring water into the pit. Blake's eyes widened as she started to realize what the room was. "It's BATH TIME!~"

"B-Bath?!" Blake said in horror as the tub quickly started to fill up. "N-No, I don't want a bath. I don't want this. You really don't need to do thi-" It was no use. The girl unraveled Blake's bandage bindings with a spin, as the Faunus fell twirling into the water.

"Glub... Ahhh... Ahhh..." She began thrashing around in the liquid, trying to right herself, sucking in water in a panic and hating every moment of the sudden wet, cold sensation, soaking into her clothes, her hair, everything. Then suddenly, she felt her self yanked again as she was lifted out of the water by a bandage tied around her waist.

"It'll make you nice, clean and shiny kitty cat! I know kitties don't like water! So i'll keep you nice and calm!"

"This is not making me cal-HURRMMM!" Blake was cut off as she was thrusted under the water and dragged around, struggling to keep her breath. In desperation, she trusted her head above the water, gasping in as much air as she could before being cut off by the waves.

"See? Isn't it fun kitty?!" Blake made a noise that sounded like a distressed yell, which almost had a cat like whine to it. "But water isn't going to make you clean by itself! We need to get soapy!" The girl's bandages reached for the bottles on the shelves, opening them up as she dragged them over to the pool, and poured them in. The aged, strong smell of aged herbal soap filled the air, which Blake almost gagged upon smelling. And then she was dragged about quickly in the pool again, now whipping up a pink, sud filled broth that flooded Blake's senses.

"Splishy Splash~ Splishy Splash~ Bathtime is so much fun!"

"Help... I can't... GAH!" Blake cried out as she was whipped about in the soapy froth. Her aches, pains, and sense overload stopped her from trying to figure a way out as everything became a nightmarish blur of pink and blue. Then finally, she was lifted out, coughing out soapy liquid. And then bandages swarmed over her, harshly rubbing her all over her body in a rough, itchy drying, before dropping her gently at the edge of the bath.

"All clean kitty!" The girl happily chimed as Blake was left gasping for air on the floor, sore and worn out from the rub down, the atrophy and everything else.

"Do you even understand what you're doing?You could have killed someone with that kind of treatment... I'm a person, not some doll!" Blake angrily spat out.

The girl's face dropped down into a frown. "B-But... But... I want you to be happy kitty..." Her eyes quivered, as if she was about to cry... But her face twisted into a gritted, livid scowl. She shot out bandages at Blake. She tried to make a run for it, but the girl was too fast. They wrapped around her neck, wrists, ankles and chest, and started squeezing hard. "WHY WON'T YOU BE HAPPY KITTY?!" Blake let out a strained cry of pain as she tried to struggle against the tight cloth... And then it loosened.

"Oh silly me!" The girl said, as if she had never been angry at all. "You must be hungry! Kitties need food, or they get all grumpy! I'll fix it!~ Breakfast Tiiiime~" She said as she dragged Blake away to another part of the chamber.

"Oh joy..." Blake groaned, getting more and more worn out by her treatment, as she was brought to a dining hall, with a grand table made of white limestone in the center. The girl led a bandage to a pot at the side of the room, opening the lid, and pulling out a dusty, round, flaky cake like object.

"See, I wanted to get my kitties snacks that would make them not hungry any time so I got loads and loads of fish cakes! Every kitty likes fish cakes!" The girl said proudly, Blake gulping in dread.

"You understand how old those things are, right? And that maybe a kitty would like something fres-HURMF!" As she talked, the girl took one of the cakes in her strands, and quickly shoved it into Blake's mouth. Her eyes widened from the taste. It was every bit as dry, dust filled, and nasty as they looked. She started to spew it out... But her mouth was blocked.

"Nuh uh kitty! Eat it all up, and don't let your food go to waste!" Blake shuddered, and with a strained gulp, swallowed the dry lump of dust and fish, gagging from it.

"See, wasn't it nice? Now time for more!" The little mummy chimed as she dragged out about half a dozen more cakes, staring happily at Blake, who looked like her soul was about to leave her body.

* * *

Back at the Inn, the remainder of Team RWBY were gathered around a table for their own breakfast, Weiss eating buttered toast, Yang chowing down on Bacon and Scrambled Eggs, and Ruby shoving chocolate covered Waffles into her mouth while she looked over a map of the town.

"Owcay guyz!" Ruby mumbled through a mouth full of waffles, Weiss cringing as she spewed bit out of her mouth. Taking a swallow, the leader went back to the map. "I got our routine for today all planned out!" Ruby said, tracing a finger across the map. "We'll each take up one third of the town, and go on an questioning spree, and gather as much evidence as we can. By noon, we'll all meet back up, compare notes, and we'll be well on her way to saving Blake!"

"So we just follow the chocolate stain, right?" Asked Yang with a smile.

"Chocolate stain?" Said Ruby, puzzled, and then she looked at the map, seeing the gooey line of chocolate from her fingers. "Oh.". Ruby looked at it awkwardly, right before shrugging and putting another chocolate waffle in her mouth.

"Well, Ruby's eating habits aside... I guess this seems like a good idea." Said Weiss, as she looked at Ruby. "So when are we gonna leave?"

"After brekfasht." Mumbled Ruby. As Weiss slammed a palm into her face, Yang started hearing grumbling noises from a crowd outside. Curious, she took a look out a window. She saw a large gathering of people. All crowded around something, or someone. Raising an eyebrow, she went outside.

"Hey, Yang, where are you going?" Said Weiss as she followed."

"Weish? Yang?" Ruby asked after them, seeing the two dash off, and started to follow... But not before quickly doubling back and stuffing the last of her waffles into her mouth.

Outside, Yang and Weiss broke through the crowd, and saw a group of police officers, escorting a disheveled, shaking man in cuffs. His clothes were shredded and filthy, his facial hair had grown into a unkempt beard, and he was constantly muttering to himself. What immediately got the two's attention, were the furry ears on the man.

"White Fang!" The two said. Ruby caught up with them, her stuffed mouth dripping with chocolate.

"So, whatsht all da fush about?!" Ruby mumbled through her stuffed mouth.

"Will you stop trying to say things with your mouth stuffed?!" Weiss exclaimed. "They brought in a White Fang guy! This may be our ticket to finding Blake!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Ruby said as she instantly swallowed the waffle mass in her mouth. After choaking on it a bit, she rushed through the crowd, the others following behind.

"Back away girls. This man is a wanted criminal, and is real fidgety to boot." Said one of the officers, trying to stop them from getting closer.

"We're students from Beacon." Said Weiss. "And we think that thug had something to do with our friend's disappearance!"

"Her name was Blake! We think the Fang may have had... Certain interests in her..." Said Yang, trying to hide Blake's true identity.

"Really now?" Said the officer. "Hey Fang! Talking to you!"

The quivering Faunus seemed to ignore the officer, his eyes darting around rapidly. "Girl... Damn girl... Cats... Cats... Stupid idiot why did he... Why why why..." He muttered fanatically.

"You and your accomplice took a little girl? Pretty dang low!" The officer said, bringing the prisoner up close and yelling into his face.

"Little girl LITTLE GIRL?! YAHHHH! Girl girl girl GIRL!" The Fang member spewed out manically, before his voice switched out to a cold drawl. "Damn... Little... Monster She was a monster, I... Not..."

"Hey creep!" Yelled Ruby as she moved in closer "What do you do to our friend Blake! We know that bandaged girl is in cahoots with you, so spill it!"

The Faunus' eyes bugged out as he turned to look at Ruby, as he started shaking even more violently than before. "Bandages... Y-You... G-Girl? GIRLS?! BANDAGES?! I-YAHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NONONONO!" He howled out in terror, making Ruby jump back, as the officers struggled holding him in place before one of them shocked him with a taser.

"Hey, stay still you manic!" Yelled one of the policemen. Weiss was visibly unsettled, but Yang took a step forward.

"We... We heard that a little bandaged girl was tracking our friend. She wasn't one of the White Fan-"

"With?! WITH?! She KILLED one of the Fang! That girl killed him! She's a monster! A MONSTER! I-"

"Alright enough outta you!" Said one of the policeman holding him, tazing him again, before the lead policeman turned to the young Huntresses in training.

"Sorry girls, but you won't be getting anything outta this animal. He's been raving like that ever since we found him. Apparently, he's been wandering around the woods for weeks."

"Wait... What was he saying? About the little girl?" Asked Yang, raising an eyebrow.

"Just some crap about being attacked by some bandaged girl who was a monster or some insane gibberish like that. Madness from isolation if you ask me. You'd think those animals would feel at home in the pits of the woods..."

"Sir!" Said another officer running up to the leader, followed by the old man from the previous day. "We've talked with the locals. Apparently, he doesn't match up with the member who caused the first commotion in the town."

"Really?" Said the Captain. "Explain."

"Well, the beast that caused the ruckus in the first place looked like he was more of a cat! Got the skinnier, stubbier ears that you'd see on them. That one you're hauling in looks more like a mutt if you ask me!"

"Cat ears? He was a cat?" Ruby whispered to Yang, whose eyes started to widen.

"So he wasn't the original perp?" Said the lead officer.

"Maybe this explains why he was rambling about "him" being killed?" Suggested the other officer. "He's been saying how he went in to track him down as well. Maybe he was telling the truth!"

"Hmmm... I think we've got the answer men! By the sound of things, his partner, the original perp, must have gotten mauled to death by a Grimm. Then, when he went looking for him, he must have found his remains, and went nuts, hallucination from exposure, thirst, starvation, what have you. I think this sounds like an open and shut case!" Declared the captain proudly.

"Wait, just like that?" Said Yang. "How do you know that's what actually went down?"

"Yeah! And what about our friend!" Yelled Ruby.

"Calm down girls, of course we'll bring him in for questioning to tie up the loose ends. I'm sure your friends whereabouts will turn up in time. Just leave it up to us!" The captain said, more proud than reassuring. Ruby, was not reassured.

"But, Blak-"

"LIES! ALL LIES! It was the girl! The bandaged girl did it! She did it all! She's everywhere here! She's in your damn museum!" The captive Faunus howled as Team RWBY suddenly looked at each other. "IT WAS ALL HE-GRUMF!" The prisoner's words were cut off when one of the officers came up with a muzzle and put it around his mouth.

"Sorry girls, but i'll have to take get this terrorist to the cell he belongs!" Said the captain, walking away with his team.

"But-" Ruby tried to cry out, but Yang held her back. "Sis, we need to-"

"Ruby, I don't think Blake was kidnapped by the Fang." Said Yang, pulling her sister away from the crowd. "So Weiss, what do you think."

"The Fang may be scheming, bloodthirsty monsters who would rip a human's head off if they looked at their ears funny, but they aren't the kind of people who would snap like that." Weiss said, bitterly.

"Huh." Said Yang surprised. "I would have figured that you of all people would have thought much less of them."

"My father does acknowledge their strengths. He finds it easier to accept than dirty, unskilled Faunus, cutting into his company, and causing severe damages..." Said Weiss coldly.

Yang raised an eyebrow cautiously. "When you say, 'Your father', you mean-"

"Our 'talks'. He chose when they happened. He also had some, _colourful_ words for a lot of people he brought up in those talks... The Fang... The company security... Me..."

"Yeah... Not... Not touch that any time soon..." Said Yang awkwardly. Ruby shuddered at the implications.

"Anyway!" Weiss immediately said. "So what do you think this bandaged girl is?"

"Well, that guy said the museum... Maybe we'll find a clue in the museum?" Said Ruby.

"Sounds good to me. Come on let's go!"

The Oasis Museum was no grander than most of the buildings in the area. It was the same log building as many of the other locations, and more of a small collection of various artifacts dug up from the ruins. Pots and vases, tools, carvings, figurines, most of them contained in glass cases. The team started looking about the various pieces to find their answer.

"Yang, what would this mysterious girl have done to Blake anyway?" Asked Weiss. "I mean, if she wasn't a member of the White Fang, and attacked an actual White Fang member, then what possible motive could she have had?"

"Well, i've given some thought about it." Said Yang, resting her head under her palm. "Remember what that man said what type of Faunus the first Fang member was?"

"Cat. So you think it's connected to Blake being the same kind?"

"It might not be a coincidence. Like, if the second member was sent out to search for him, why didn't he just disappear like this first? Or Blake?"

"Maybe he just escaped?"

"Could be... But remember, he was a Dog Faunus... Maybe the girl really didn't like dogs?"

"Then what is he doing with the Cat ones? That mutt was yelling how his partner was dead..." As Weiss spoke, her voice started to shake in fear. "So you don't think..."

"No. Blake's stronger than that. She'll make it through." Yang quickly and sternly said. "She has to make it though..."

"Y-Yeah" Weiss said, concerned.

"You know Weiss," Yang said with a smile. "I'm happy to see you caring so much about Blake."

"What?" Weiss exclaimed. "I care! I can care about people! What made you think I would want to leave Blake behind? I said that I didn't care what she was like before!"

"Just feels weird coming you~" Yang giggled. " I mean, back when we first met, you and sis were at each other's throats..." Weiss scowled at her teammate's words, but her attention was drawn to Ruby shouting out.

"Hey team! I found something!"

The others walked over to where Ruby was. "You think this may be her?"

They were looking at a stone muriel, chipped in multiple spots, and with the edges broken off, but the picture was clear. Near the bottoms was a depiction of a small girl, lying down, with her hands on her chest, as if she had died. She had short black hair, and a white dress. Above it, in the center of the image, was the same girl, risen in the air, but now covered in bandages, uncoiled threads of linen shown poking out of her in eight directions, as if she was some kind of supernatural, unearthly being. What's more, each of the strands held what looked like people with cat ears. The junior huntresses looked down, and saw a name at the very bottom of the slab.

"Lady Sety Ba'ast?" Read out Weiss. "How old is this thing?"

Yang looked over at the information plaque, as her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Over a century old..."

* * *

"Yaaaay! Yaaaay!" Cried out the small girl as she rolled a dusty ball of yarn at Blake, bandages coiled around her wrists, ankles and chest, with a completely deadpan expression on her face. Every time the ball got close to her, she waited for a few seconds before half heartedly pushing it back. By the third time, she was too bitter to bat it back in less than a few seconds. Unfortunately, the girl caught on.

"KITTY?!" She shouted as she pulled up Blake, her face lighting up in shock and horror as she was puppeteered through the bandages, and making her kick the yarn ball back. "KITTY CAT?! WHY AREN'T YOU PLAYING?!" The girl growled in a rage filled voice that somehow came off as innocent (Albit terrifying)

"I... I... Had alot on my mind..." Blake stuttered out, trying to save face. The girl's expression immediately went back to cheerful and happy. It sent chills down Blake's spine how quickly she was able to do it.

"Like whaaaat?~" The girl asked.

"Well... Why do you like us... Kitties (Blake shuddered inside) so much? And why are... Why are you well... Bandaged?"

"Oh? Kitty? You want story time? Yaaaay!" The girl cheered while clapping. "Story time! Story time!" Blake nervously laughed with her chant.

"Okay! Well, me and my mommy and daddy lived in a place just like this! And we had kitties! We had lots of kitties like you, boys and girls, who were the funnest kitty friends a girl could have~"

"Other Faunus..." Blake whispered under her breath.

"One day, something happened, and I went all sleepy... Everything was really dark... But then I woke up! Mommy, Daddy, other people, and these kitties were all looking over me! And I was all wrapped up! And I could do this!" She started wiggling around one of her bandage stands in the air.

"Wait, what happened to you, to make you go all 'sleepy'?" Asked Blake, getting curious.

"Hmmm... Dunno! All I know is that when I woke up, mommy and daddy's eyes were all wet and they gave me a great big cuddle! Their faces went kinda weird when I did this..."

She wiggled around her bandages some more. "But I wanted my kitties! I wanted all the kitties! My kitties were the best, and I want to have all the kitties in the world to be my bestest friends for ever and ever, and I could take care of them, and feed them, and play with them, and clean them, an-"

"Wait... How... How did you get your... Kitties..." Asked Blake, starting to piece things together in her mind. _"She couldn't have... Did she... Die?"_ Thought Blake.

"Well, my house kitties were with me, but I wanted more! So I asked for more kitties! But the other people were mean to me, and said that I couldn't have the kitties! And they started taking my house kitties away! And made them run away! Even mommy and daddy were being mean to me! But then I remembered I had these!" The girl happily said while wiggling her bandages some more. "And I could make them give me my kitties!"

"Oh no..." Whispered Blake.

"So I got every kitty I could find! Some tried to run, but I brought them right in! Some came in, and the mean people stopped being mean and gave me kitties! We were one big happy family! I wrapped up every single one nice and warm for their beddies, I fed them all some tasty kitty cakes, and we played and played and played, and I made sure they weren't bad! Although I think some went bad..."

"Those poor Faunus..." Blake muttered under her breath, feeling sorry for all her fallen kind...

"There were a few kitties that were really stinky at first. They thought they were super kitties, but they just stunk! But I cleaned them right up! And I made the meanies make this home for my kitties! A super kitty home where we could all live together!"

"So... What happened to all your kitties?" Blake asked, fear growing in her voice.

"Oh... One day, mommy and daddy came to me, and said they made a special bed for me! It was sooooo beautiful! I got in, and they closed it. But then I got super sleepy! Too sleepy... I overslept... When I woke up, I couldn't find mommy and daddy, and all my kitties were gone! They all ran away when I was sleeping! I was so sad!" But then I saw a new kitty! And he was the one I showed you!" Blake gulped, remembering the fate of that 'Kitty'...

"That kitty was acting funny, saying that 'The legends were true!' and 'You aren't Faw-nus!" Silly kitty! I'm not a Faw-Nus! I'm a girl!" She giggled, Blake nervously laughing. "He was cranky... But I was so happy to have a kitty back! I wrapped him up tight and put him to bed, and the next morning, I got him into shape! He was a really mad kitty, but then he got peaceful! Oh! And he had this nice necklace!"

The girl pulled out a golden necklace, in the shape of a hawk, the breast made out of a shining emerald, with ruby red eyes. The gem stone only made Blake miss her friend all the more. _"Ruby..."_

"But... Then he went bad..." The girl's voice drifted into a sad tone... Which she immediately perked up from. "But it's okay! Because I found you!"

"Listen, little girl... I think you're... Confused about what's happened to you, se-"

"Oh! But there was this other thing!" The girl said, cutting Blake off. "One day, this mean doggie came in, and he wanted my kitty! So I gave that nasty doggy a big whopping, and told him to leave my kitty alone!"

"Doggy? There was another Fau-"

"WAIT!" The girl snapped, as if she realized something, making Blake jump a bit. "Kitty... You made me tell you the story because... Because you're lonely! You want more kitty friends!" Blake's eyes widened in horror.

"NO! That's not it at all! I neve-"

"Don't worry kitty! I'm on it! I'll find you a kitty friend in no time at all! Just wait in your snug beddy byes!" She chimed as she started wrapping her bandages around Blake again.

"Please stop! You can't- They aren't your pets! They're people!" Blake yelled out as her arms and legs were tightly wrapped up. "Little girl! Yo-MRRRFFF!" Her voice was cut off as the bandages wound around her head, as she was fully mummified yet again, and felt that all too familiar dragging sensation.

"Sleep well kitty..." Said the girl's voice in the dark as Blake came to a rest, as the sound of the creaking lid filled her ears... And stopped early.

"Oh! I'm not called little girl, silly kitty! My name is Sety!" And then the creek resumed, followed by the slam of the lid.

* * *

Back in the Inn...

"No way. You are not telling me that Blake has gotten kidnapped by a centuries old mummy girl!" Said Weiss angrily.

"We aren't suggesting that..." Reasoned Yang.

"I was..." Said Ruby meekly, as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Sis... Look, this is all we've got to go on, and it adds up! The picture, the witnesses, the White Fang's ramblings... Even if it isn't an actual mummy, maybe it's someone pretending to be her!

"Hey, what's so weird about there being a mummy girl?" Said Ruby. "I mean, I met a robot girl back in Vale! Don't you remember Penny?"

"I still have a hard time believing that Penny was a robot girl who used floating swords to take down an entire White Fang fleet!" Weiss responded.

"Hey, Blake was there too! You can ask her when we find her!" Weiss rolled her eyes again. "Look, you had to have been there, okay!"

"My little sis isn't the kind of person to make stuff like that up! Except for the whole Chocolate Grimm incident..." Yang said as her eyes narrowed at Ruby, who squirmed in her seat, nervously. "But look, mummy or no mummy, we need to track this girl down!"

"Yeah! Blake's counting on us! And as it so happens, team, I have an idea..." Ruby said, her voice lowering to a serious whisper, as she leaned in closer on the table. "So we know this girl likes taking Cat Faunus, right? So I have a proposition, that will involve one of us having to put life and limb on line, for our team. For Team RWBY."

Yang leaned in closer in anticipation, as did Weiss (Very reluctantly). "One of us... Will have to _pretend to be a Cat Faunus._" Ruby said, defiantly, as the team went silent, looking at each other, before Ruby spoke-

"Not it."

"Not it."

"That's the stupidest idea i've ever-Why are you two looking at me like that?" Asked Weiss, seeing Ruby and Yang flashing goofy smiles at her. And then it hit her. "No. You're not. THERE IS NO WAY YO-"

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me dress up like a Cat Faunus." Weiss said, her voice dripping with ever bit of bitterness she could muster.

The sun was setting, bathing the area in an orange glow, as Weiss standing near the forest sign, sporting fake cat ears hastily assembled by Yang from whatever materials they could find in a gift shop.

"Well, i'm sorry Weiss, but you failed our team vote!" Ruby said.

"You mean you two shouting 'Not it'?!"

"Hey, in the Rose household, the 'Not it' was the force of judgment!" Yang said, standing tall, placing a hand on her chest, as Ruby did the same.

"You two are crazy." Weiss bitterly remarked.

"Look, Weiss, you need to do this stuff for the team! We're counting on you! Blake's counting on you! Do it for the team!" Said Ruby, trying to take the situation seriously.

"Do you have any idea of what this will do to my public image if anyone sees me?!" Weiss snapped.

"Hey, nobody saw Blake get taken, so you should be fine! Plus, it's just some silly playing, nobody can take offense to those cheap ears!" Yang said, trying to comfort her teammate.

"Ummm, _exquisitely crafted _ears by my very own sister, that is." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Why thank you Miss Rose~" Yang said in a faux posh accent as the two laughed.

"HEY!" Weiss snapped.

"Ahem..." Yang said, composing herself. "Look, you'll be fine. Me and Ruby will be keeping an eye on you from behind that log." Yang said, pointing to a large, gnarled log laid across the ground. "If that girl appears, we'll spring into action if anything goes wrong. Plus, I think your noble air should make you a graceful cat~" Yang giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yelled Weiss, but Ruby and Yang had already retreated behind the log. "Of all the... *Sigh... Meow... Meow..." Weiss droned on in a monotone voice. "Meow, i'm a cat..."

"Hehehehe..." Giggled Ruby. Weiss turned around and shot an angry look at Ruby. "Sorry... It's just... Pshhhh... You're a pretty bored, for a cat..." Ruby muttered, restraining herself from bursting into laughter.

"Ruby..." Yang sighed.

Weiss gritted her teeth as she started strutting around more. "Meow, meow... I'm just a cat... Looking for an owner..." Weiss muttered in a tired voice.

"Hehehehe..." Weiss looked back at her giggling leader.

"I'm sorry, it's just... Hehehe... The meows..." Ruby mumbled out, holding laughter in as her face was starting to strain.

"Ruby, come on, give her some space!" Yang said, reprimanding her sister, who went quiet.

Weiss went back to strutting around, this time with more energy, and using a smother tone while speaking. "Won't somebody take me in? I'm a lonely feline looking for a... Life... Line?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Roared out two voices from the log, as Weiss immediately turned around, livid. "OH COME ON!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Weiss... It's just... I never thought i'd see you acting this goofy as a... As a CAT!" Yang cried out in tears of laughter. Ruby had doubled over from laughing too hard.

"FINE! You want a performance? I'll give you a performance!" Weiss shouted out, as she went into a refined, pose, and strutting around gracefully. "I'm all alone... My life has been on long string of loneliness... These people won't treat me with respect... Somebody... Anybody... Can they take this poor feline in?" Weiss said with grace and fragile innocence.

Yang was too surprised to roar out in laughter. "Wow. She's... Really getting into it."

As Weiss continued... She heard footsteps, getting louder and louder. _"This is it." _She thought. _"This is the moment"_ She flexed her stance, her back turned to the oncoming figure, as she made her face softer. "Please... Some poor soul... Take me from my suffering, give me a better life, please... Save this kitt-"

She turned around... And saw that it wasn't the girl. It was a bearded man, in a plaid lumberjack outfit, and with two bear ears on the top of his head, looking at Weiss with a look of pure disgust. Weiss' expression froze in place.

"I... I can explain."

"You Schnee people are _sick."_ He said in disgust before walking away. Weiss blinked in horror as he went back into the town... And then her face boiled up red in pure rage as she turned back to the log.

"YOU BRAINLESS MORONS! YOU HONESTLY THINK THIS IDIOTIC HALF BRAINED SCHEME WOULD WORK?! ALL I'VE DONE IS MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MY FAMILIES GOOD NAME, AND I SWEAR EVERY BIT OF FLAK I'LL GET FROM ANYONE WHO BRINGS THIS UP TO ME, I'LL SEND BACK AT YOU! RUBY, YOU ARE THE WORST LEADER WHO EVE-"

"Kitty?"

"AND WHO AR-BWAAAAH!-" Weiss said, distracted from her rant by the voice behind her, and recoiling in shock when she turned saw the mummified girl standing there, with a cheerfully curious look on her face.

"Ruby, look!" Whispered Yang from behind the log.

"She is a mummy girl..." Ruby whispered back, eyes widening at the sight.

"Kitty? Are you a kitty?" The girl said, excitment growing in her voice as her eyes shone.

Weiss blinked, before going back into her graceful expression, this time putting on a refined, prideful voice. "Why _yes _little girl! I am a kitty! A very fine, lonely kitty, looking for a home that can make me happy~"

The girl's expression drooped down into a disappointed one, her smile turning into a frown. "Eww. You're a stinky kitty! I don't like it when kittens are stinky!"

Weiss' expression also changed, into a bitter scowl. "Excuse me? Me? Stinky? How dare you say that!"

"Yes you are stinky! No wonder you didn't smell right! I don't like stinky kitties!" Pouted the girl.

"How am I stinky?! I've been taking care of my hygiene day in and day out!" Weiss snapped back.

"Your heart is stinky!" Responded the girl angrily. "You talk like you're the top kitty, but you're just stinky!"

"Heart? What kind of nonsense is that?! Listen you, i'm NOT stinky!"

"Yes! You! Are!" The girl snapped back.

"No! I'm! Not!"

"Yes! You! Are!"

"NO! I'M! NOT!" Weiss shouted back.

"YES! YOU!-" The girl began glowing in rage, as Weiss' eyes widened. **"ARE!" **And with that, a massive storm of bandages exploded out of the girl immediately swarming Weiss before she could get a chance to retaliate.

"What the?!- A-MRRRRFFFFF!" Weiss cried out as her entire body was wrapped from head to toe in less than a minute as she fell down, writhing on the ground in her bindings, her Rapier falling to the ground beside her.

"I should have known a stinky kitty would have sharp things!" The girl angrily said.

"WEISS!" Ruby cried out in horror as she leapt from out of the log. Yang, doing a double take, quickly followed.

"You may be a stinky kitty, but I can change you!" The girl said to the struggling mummified Weiss on the ground. "My kitty needs compan-Huh?"

"GIVE BACK WEISS AND BLAKE!" Ruby cried out as she and Yang charged at her, weapons ready.

"EEK! MEANIES!" She cried out, instinctively shooting out a mass of bandages at the two of them so fast, it hit the two before they could retaliate.

"OOF!" Yang cried out as she and her sister fell to the ground, Ruby's arms tightly bound to her side, along with her legs, while she had her torso wrapped up with her arms crossed against her chest under the cloth bindings, as she tried to struggle. "Urghhh... What's this stuff made out of?!" She cried out, unable to break out through sheer force.

Ruby meanwhile, was desperately trying to escape, as she watched in horror as the girl picked up the mummified Weiss with her floating bandages. "NO! She's our team mate! Don't take her! I don't want to lose someone else! Give back Weiss!"

"No!" The girl cried out "These are my kitties! Not yours, meanies!" And with that, in a single bound, she leapt over the wall dividing the town from the forest, leaving Ruby and her sister to watch on in horror.

"NO! WEISS! **WEISSSSSS!"**

* * *

Is this the fate of Weiss and Blake? Can Ruby and Yang save their friends and unravel the mystery of the mummy girl named Sety? Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion!


End file.
